1. Field
The following description relates to a Bulk Acoustic Wave Resonator (BAWR) and a method of manufacturing the BAWR, and a duplexer using a BAWR.
2. Description of Related Art
A Bulk Acoustic Wave Resonator (BAWR) may be operated through electrodes located above and below a piezoelectric layer. When a high-frequency potential is applied to the electrodes, the BAWR may be operated as a filter by vibrating the piezoelectric layer.
To improve an acoustic wave reflection characteristic, the BAWR may float in the air from a substrate through an air cavity. In a BAWR having a frequency band pass characteristic, a plurality of resonators may be arranged on a plane to improve a reflection characteristic or a transmission characteristic in a frequency band range, and may be connected via a common electrode. Here, the electrode connecting the plurality of resonators may be attached onto a substrate. Power may be lost in the electrode attached onto the substrate. To better realize characteristics of a resonator in a designed frequency band, a power loss in an electrode should be reduced.